


瞎jb乱抄的五十度灰

by JCVEN



Category: Fifty Shades of Grey - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Kid Tony Stark, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 10:08:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18658294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JCVEN/pseuds/JCVEN
Summary: Tony受生病的室友委托去采访Peter





	瞎jb乱抄的五十度灰

**Author's Note:**

> 20字不到的车，文笔是真的烂
> 
> 西雅图离MIT实在太远了，改成了纽约（虽然也有点距离）

离西雅图 90迈

Tony现在只能想到“后悔”这个词。开着室友的甲壳虫，男孩是第一次看到需要手摇玻璃的车。车里空调启动的声音甚至盖过了音乐，或许可以说连音响都是坏的。

 

 

*  
2天前男孩收到了室友的委托，

“拜托了兄弟这次采访真的对我很重要。”

“这是你的考试，Bruce，不是我。”

“看在我生病的份上，”年龄稍大一点的男孩想用体温计戳tony的眉心，却在半路被他拍开“如果对方是位可爱的女士，我很乐意帮你，但是Peter Parker，who？名字听起来就像一个吵着要糖吃的小鬼。

“纽约最年轻的青年企业家，我想你的父亲应该会认识他 。”

“不......”

“要不这样吧，我用Natalia的Facebook跟你交换。”

“她竟然有社交账号？我以为像她这样古板的女孩只会写信跟人交流。”

“当然，而且是独家信息。”Banner摇摇手里的手机，顺带把车钥匙和采访资料塞到tony怀里。“我想你是不会为了一个要糖吃的小孩开跑车的，不用谢这是我的。”

“加油吧，带着导航仪和你4.0的成绩，我车里可没有网络。”

 

 

*  
Tony不明白当时怎么就答应了，可能是觉得这将会是自己短暂的大学生活中能为朋友做的最后一件事吧。可Tony现在就想掉头回学校傍边的酒吧，跟里面的年轻姑娘一一道别。事已至此他能做的只有用食指跟着广播里的音乐打节拍。

 

终于来到了Parker公司所在的地址，玻璃包裹着的的外形就像上世纪的电信大楼。但男孩还是感叹自己好像低估了这位青年CEO。

来到20楼的办公区，只有黑白两色的单调装修和灰色的工作服给人感觉这里的老板就像Howard一样死板，接待员打开门时，Tony开始怀疑里面坐着的会不会是一个秃顶的老男人。

可男孩的右脚打断了自己的思绪，Tony直接摔在了大理石的地板上，这简直比被橄榄球员撞出场外还要丢人。

 

站在窗边的男孩回头，为什么这家公司所有人的衣服都是灰色的？Tony在心里想着，这时男人已经走到了自己跟前：“Mr.Banner…你还好吗？”

Tony也不想解释了，他只想赶紧结束采访然后回学校要Natalia的社交账号。

“Robert Bruce Banner，Mr.Parker。”男孩伸出右手，但Peter并没有理会，他抬起左手看了眼手表：“像之前说的我只有十分钟，请快点开始吧。”

 

等Tony拿出资料时才发现自己并没有带笔，只能尴尬的望向眼前的男人。还好男人会意递给了他一支印着公司名的铅笔。

“好的让我们速战速决，那个…这是给学生报的毕业特刊做的采访，”Tony一个字一个字地读出来，他还没自己5岁的堂弟说话利索。

“是的，我会在今年的毕业典礼上发表演讲。”

“噢那你到时候还会穿这种西装吗，黑？白？灰？”Tony用笔对着男人画了个圈，他只是想活跃下一直尴尬的气氛，但对方并不领情，：“还剩9分钟，Banner。”

“好的，呃…你如此年轻就建立了这么庞大的商业帝国，请问你是如何做到…...”

“取得现在的成绩。”这是男人第二次打断他说话了。

“是的…”

“真的吗？就问这个。”好吧，Tony往后翻了翻采访材料，男人可能要拒绝Bruce准备的所有蠢问题了。可这时男人却开口；“生意是人创造的，我很善于控制人心，我知道什么能刺激他们，什么能鼓励他们，什么能启发他们，我发现，我越努力工作，幸运之神就越会光顾我，我成功的秘诀就是能够分析人才，并善用他们的能力。”

“所以你是个控制狂？”

‘每件事都在我的控制之下，Banner。”

可你却没猜到我来了。小小的胜利让Tony窃喜。

“好吧，让我们进行下一个问题，你的公司主要是做通信方面的生意，但你还投资了很多农业项目，你对这方面很有兴趣吗。”

“这只是生意，你不同意吗。”

“我没有想过这方面，先生，你的心比你想的更大。”

“你的时间不多了Banner，进行下一个问题吧。”

“你4岁时失去双亲后一直跟着亲戚居住……”

“这些公共新闻上早就报道过了，你自己没有什么想问我的问题吗？”男人貌似接收到了Tony潜意识的暗示。

“R u gay ？”Tony盯着男人的眼睛，他想开始占据主导权，Tony发现这个男人比自己想得更加有趣，什么Natalia，管她呢。

“这是个好问题，但它也有点鲁……”

“好奇。”换Tony打断了他，男孩故意咬着笔帽做出诱惑。

两人之间陷入沉思，还是门外的秘书打断了尴尬的局面：“Mr.Parker你的会议要开始了。”

“请帮我取消 我这还没结束，”男人望向Tony的眼睛，“我想要多了解你Bruce。”

“我没什么好了解的。先生。”毕竟你连我的名字都不知道。

 

男人送他来到了电梯口。

“感谢你的回答，Mr.Parker，虽然你只回答了4个。”

男人没有回答，只是趁Tony转头进电梯时从他手中抽走了采访材料。

“再见 Peter。”

 

 

*  
走出大厅，外面已是乌云密布。Tony没有拿伞，他站在雨中仰头望向眼前建筑的顶层，他也能从那看到自己吗？回去的路上Tony还是要开始面对事实，只有4个问题的采访，Bruce知道的话肯定会杀了自己。

可当他走近寝室却惊呆了，室友已经买好披萨等着自己，“你简直是我的幸运神Tony，我收到了他的邮件，他回答了每一个问题！史上最完美的采访。”

 

“所以你现在对他有什么改观吗？”Banner嘴里嚼着披萨含糊着说。

“好吧他不错…大概，怎么说像个死板的绅士。”

“WOW，从要糖吃的小孩跳到死板的绅士，我不知道他会更喜欢哪个。”

 

 

*  
他们第二次是在学校的草坪上相遇的。Tony因为私自使用实验室被罚在这做公益服务。

“真是个惊喜，Banner。”

“嘿你为什么在这，毕业典礼在下个月。”

“我以前也是这个学校的学生，这片出差顺道过来看看。”男人一改常态穿着一件白色衬衫，和浅色牛仔裤，不合身的尺码看起来就像是套在身上的廉价睡衣，跟在公司里的样子截然不：“倒是你Banner你在这干什么。”

“打扫一个完全不在乎我的城市。”Tony夹起玉米片包装袋在男人眼前晃了晃。

“你等会儿有时间吗，Banner？”

Tony还是第一次收到男性的邀请，他只把这当成一个玩笑因为他并不期待正常流程下会发生什么。

“如果你需要的话我现在就有，”Tony把手里的工具扔到地上，“你知道这里的工作量可大了我需要一些帮助我的‘好工具’。”

“是什么。”

“胶带或一些金属产品之类的我想，就像一个连环杀手。”

Peter的眼里闪过一道光，但男孩并没有注意到，他还在跟自己身上的警示服做斗争。

“五金店的约会，多稀奇。”

 

 

*  
虽然是Tony提议来的，但好像男人比他更需要这些东西——绳子、胶带、扎线带。

“看来你才是那个连环杀手，dangerous man。”Tony打趣道。

“That’s true，认识我的人都说我很危险，但不是今天。”Peter钦点着手上的商品，“有什么建议吗，Banner。”

“呃…大概还差件工作服？用来保护你的那些名贵衣服。”

“我可以直接把衣服脱掉，有些事你并不需要穿着衣服做。”

 

 

*  
等两人结账出来时已是下午，他们来到街角的一家咖啡店,”吃吧。”Peter把杯子和蛋糕推到Tony面前。

Tony没有动作，“你是我见过的最认真的人。”

“什么？”

“专横。”

Peter避开了话题，“跟我说说你的家人，Banner。”

“我的家人？”平常这种话题Tony只会告诉对方自己谷歌。但是他现在不能说因为Bruce Banner这个名字。“没什么好说的，我喜欢有点神秘感。

他努力暗示着眼前男人，“ I wna talk about u, less about me. ”Tony以为两人终于要有点进展了，可这时Peter却默不作声。

“……”

好吧现在是有点尴尬。

“喔…不Banner……对不起我做不到。”

“什么？”Tony还以为男人在回答他的问题，他甚至觉得有点可笑，男人对幽默的态度就像他的装修品味。

“你误会了，我是说….”

“我送你出去。”

 

“嘿那只是一个玩笑。”Tony追在男人身后，“如果它冒犯了你我向你道歉。”

“不是关于这个。”

“那你为…….”

“小心！”一辆闯红灯的摩托车从Tony身边擦过，还好Peter及时把他搂到了一旁。

两人就这样对视着，Peter的手抚摸着他的脸颊，细腻的触感温暖着彼此，跟男人相处的越久，Tony越发感受到男人的魅力所在。他想开始了解这个男人，不只是通过维基百科或者谷歌。

“我知道你没开玩笑，但我不适合你，你应该离我远点，我必须放手让你走。”不只是比喻，Peter的手也离开了Tony的身体。

“…再见 Mr.Parker。”

 

Tony从来没有这么难过过，不管是和多漂亮的女孩分手。不仅是爱情或是友谊，在感情上从来没有失败过的他不知道自己是对男人动了真情或只是不服气。

 

晚饭是昨天剩的披萨和回来顺道买的啤酒。Tony庆幸还好Bruce没看见，不然对方会用比自己父亲还严厉的口吻来教育他。Tony不知道他喝了多少，他现在想做的就是打开手机把备注为Peter Parker的联系人删除了，但按下删除键的前一秒他还是忍不住给对方拨去了电话。

“呃企业家，这是…你猜猜我是谁。”

“Banner？”

Tony才不管对方在说什么，他继续自言自语道“哈哈Bruce Banner，WOW Banner！”Tony故意提尖嗓子说话。

“你喝酒了？”

“Boom，得一分。”

“你在哪？”

“为什么我要向你汇报每一件事可你却不让我了解你——我想多了解你Banner、跟我说说你的家人Banner、Banner我不适合你我必须放手……你太专横了……”

“告诉我你在哪。”

“我要去酒吧，我要忘记你这个混蛋……”Tony随意拿起了一件外套，他甚至都没留意自己有没有带钱。

“哪家酒吧，告诉我。”

“我不知道，sir，over。”Tony挂断了电话。

可能是酒精的副作用，他找了半天钥匙才发现钥匙就在自己裤子口袋里，等他下楼时发现男人已经站在门口等他。

Tony条件反射地往回跑，可却被门口的台阶绊倒，这是他第二次当着Peter的面出丑了。他已经没有了力气，脑子里只有想要呕吐的信息。任凭被男人抱起扔进了车里。

 

 

*  
第二天醒来他发现自己在一间陌生的房间里。床头柜摆着一杯橙汁和三颗药丸。旁边还有两张纸分别写着“吃掉”和“喝掉”。

这语气一看就知道是谁写的。

等他喝完那杯橙汁男人刚好走了进来。

“早上好，Banner，感觉怎么样。”

“宿醉的报应还不够狠，是你把我抱到床上的吗？”

“嗯哼。”

“你帮我脱的衣服吗？”

“我别无选择，我不希望别人弄脏了我的床。”

“你在哪睡的？”

Peter没回答，只是伸手指了下床的另一半。

“天呐你不会对我做了什么吧。”Tony自以为是的幽默感伴随着精神恢复了过来。

“我没有恋尸癖，Mr.Banner。”

“这是我第一次跟除了父母和管家以外的人单纯的睡一张床。”

“吃吧。”Peter端着一份三明治放在Tony腿边，“等下我会叫司机送你回学校。”

“可是我今天没课。”Tony握住Peter的手，“我想多了解你Peter，这就是最好的机会，带我参观下你的房子。”

“我说过你应该离我远一点。”

 

 

*  
还是单一的品味，Tony感觉Peter的世界里除了他那头棕色的头发外就只剩下黑白灰。就连墙上挂的艺术品都是黑白的。

“除了黑白灰外你还喜欢其他的颜色吗？”

“我的品味很单一。”Tony并没有听出Peter话里有话。

两人在一楼逛了一圈，只是普通的台球室和书房。当Tony准备上楼时却被男人拽住，“已经够了Bruce。”

“为什么，上面有连环杀手处理的尸块吗？”

男人的表情不对劲，他欲言又止，右手摸上男孩的后颈，左手牵起了男孩的手。

双唇相贴，温热的吐息交融在一起。

两人的距离逐渐缩小，男人抵着他的额头：”我明白你的感情。”

“但你需要明白两件事，first I do not make love，I fuck, hard.”

“第二件是？”

“跟我来。”Peter朝男孩伸出右手做邀请。

 

他们来到公寓的2楼拐角的一间房子，

“就在这扇门后面。”

“会有什么？”

“My playroom.”

“未成年禁止进入的游戏厅吗？”

“Banner 如果你感觉不舒服的话你随时都可以走，我的司机就在楼下等你。”

“我猜不到，打开门Pete。”

 

昏暗的灯光，木质家具和地板，这看起来就像是辉煌逐渐落寞的皇家酒店。房间里摆满了各式各样的牵引绳、束缚带、鞭子和皮拍再加上深红色的主调让Tony起鸡皮疙瘩。他从来没跟其他女孩子涉及过这方面，平常也只是在网上大概了解一些的资料。

男人从后面搂住他的腰，温热的吐息喷在耳边：“你相信我吗，Bruce。”

“我该怎么做？”

“首先，跪下。”男人一边说着，一边解开他的扣子。拉下裤链，Tony现在身上只剩下一条深灰色的内裤。

男人扯下领带遮住了他的眼睛，他不知道下一步会发生什么，Tony感觉自己就像是被困在山洞的Tom Sawyer。

他感觉有什么东西划过了自己的肩膀，“把手伸出来。”

他照做了，有什么东西打在了他的掌心，但是这并不痛。“所有的恐惧都来源于你的想象。”

男人将他抱起扔在床上，他感觉到了旁边凹陷，男人就坐在自己身边，自己的身上最后一丝遮羞布被扯下。“你要开始了吗？”他小心试探着。

“那会伤害你的。”

有什么东西抵在他的后穴。

“好凉……”

男人没有回答，他把涂着润滑油的手指整根插入，Tony不适地反抗，男人却按住了他的后颈。他整张脸都埋进了被单里，快要失去了呼吸。

“别怕，很快就好了。”温柔的语气跟粗暴的动作根本不像是同一个人做出来的。

不知过了多久，Tony的不适感逐渐散去，取而代之的是不满足仅仅三根手指的抽插。

“求你Peter，已经可以了…….”嘶哑的声音传到了Peter的耳边。

 

没等Tony反应，他被人翻转了过来，身下的反应被男人看的一清二楚。

炙热的吻落在双唇上，时而耐心时而粗暴，他舔弄着男人的上颚，两人的气息融合在一起。

男人探索着他的身体，每一下都不偏不倚地擦过他的敏感点。每推进一下，抓握着Tony后颈的手就会加重一点力。后穴渗出的透明液体更是助长了男人毫无节制的顶撞。

 

他不知道自己被操弄了多久，也忘记这个早晨自己射了几次。等他醒来时墙上的钟的指针已经重合了。他看了眼堆在地上的衣服，随意捡起了一件衬衫走向浴室。

 

男人睁开眼时只听到浴室传来的水流声，他也注意到了地上的衣服，随意地捡起放在沙发靠背上。有什么东西从口袋里掉了出来。Peter看了一眼，随即而来炫晕感让他差点昏倒。

那是男孩的身份证，他根本不是Bruce Banner，也不是常识里21岁的毕业生————Tony Stark，17。

 

Tony从浴室出来时男人手里的香烟已燃其大半，他吐息着烟雾，烟雾屡屡上升挡住了他的脸。

Tony发现了床头放着的自己的身份证，他意识到了男人的不对劲。

 

“我们需要谈谈，Tony Stark。”


End file.
